ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birth of Buu
Hello there! this s Jimmykiller9 speaking. This is a brand-new-mega-super-special-awesome-chocolate-covered-ultra-fan fiction by MEH!!!!!!! Here we go!!!! The Beginning (what else do I call it?) "I'm the best! Blah blah blah!!" "Oh yes, I'm the totally amazing Bibidi!!" "I'm gonna rule the universe, but I'm only two feet tall!!!" The other (rather immature) wizards all laughed at Bibidi, who stated that he had discovered the power to control people's minds. "Rrrgh...I'll show them!" the young wizard muttered to himself as he walked away "I WILL show them..." Later, at his lab, Bibidi stared at a blank piece of paper on his desk. "Oh, I can't believe it! I've been trying for hours to come up with an invention that will BLOW THEIR MINDS!!! But I haven't come up with anything!!!! It's useless!" He threw the paper away, but it caught on something on the side of the can. He picked up the paper and flipped it over. He saw a small piece of chewed-up bubble gum stuck to the back side of the page. He got a marvelous idea. "Oh, yes.......I WILL show them......" "Master Bibidi," Bibidi's servant, Hobson, walked in (don't worry, he's not the same one from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged). "Lunch is ready." "No time for that, Mr. Hobson!!! I've got creating to do!!!" Bibidi ran to his various potions and chemicals. "Sire, what are you creating this time? A new weapon? A new servant?" Hobson excitedly asked. "Both, my dear assistant." Bibidi smiled as he started mixing things. "Hobson, would you go get a piece of buble gum for me?" He asked "Yes, sir!" Hobson left, and within seconds, he was back with a piece of Space Dubble Bubble. "Thank you!" "Do you need it to think better, sire?" Hobson asked. "Nope." Bibidi threw it in the mix. "Sire, might I ask what you are making?" "I'm turning a piece of gum into a giant monster that chews it's victims!!! I can finally get rid of those pesky rival scientists!!!" Bibidi was jumping with joy. "But, sire, that's against the Space Law. You'll be arrested!" "I don't care!" Bibidi turned to face his assistant. His long cape knocked a vial of "Humanoid Mix" into the concoction. "Oh, NO!!" Bibidi turned to try to get the potion out of the solution, but it had already disolved. "Sire, what's wrong? Wha will happen?" "I don't know Hobson, but it can't be g-" BOOOM! A giant explosion filled the room. When the dust cleared, Bibidi's cauldron was gone. In its place stood a short pink creature. It turned to face the frightened Bibidi. "......................Mas...........ter?" "............y-yes, m-m-m-my creation......" Bibidi just about sh*t his pants. ".............Mas........ter....." the creature smiled. "Hmmm.........Hobson, what should I call it?" "I d-don't know, sire." Hobson was equally afraid. "BUU!" The creature suddenly shouted. "W-What?" Bibidi said. "BUU! BUU! BUU!" It started chanting and beating it's chest. "Buu? I think that's what it want to be called." said Hobson. "Buu, eh?" Bibidi thought back to an old movie he watched as a child. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" "I LIKE IT!!! Buu, my dear, we're going to rule the universe!!!! WAHAHAHAHHA!!!" Shouted Bibidi. "Sire, I thought all you wanted was to get revenge on those sicentists." sia dhobson. "Don't ruin this for me Hobson." "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Jimmykiller9 Category:Story invented by Jimmykiller9 Category:Backstory